Hunt Gone Wrong: The Angels Are Here
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Kiara's world is rocked by Dean being brought back from Hell. And the arrival of Angels are only cause for more scepticism. In a world full of horrors how can Angels exsist? Third instalment.


I had spent my six weeks at Bobby's house scouring every damned book he had. A few days after arriving at Bobby's I had found out that Dean was coming to the end of his side of a deal with a cross roads demon. He had made a deal for Sammy's life. Sammy would return to the land of the living in return for Dean's soul. But instead of the usual 10 year bargain, Dean being a major thorn in the side of demons everywhere they had offered him a year. He cared so much for Sammy that he didn't try to barter just took it. I had stupidly started to develop feelings for the older Winchester brother and know I would lose him like I lost everyone else.

I woke up the day Dean was to be taken and nobody was in the house. I hobbled down the stairs finding a note from Bobby saying he had gone to help the boys as they went after Lilith. The only option we had found was to kill Lilith who supposedly held Dean's contract. I had felt this wouldn't work as surely it would just pass to the next demon. But they hadn't listened to me. I needed this cast off and I needed to get to them. I went to Bobby's garage and pulled out a grinder, hey it was the only way I was getting it off on my own. Twenty minutes later I had it off and I got into my baby I drove like a bat out of hell to Indiana where the guys all were.

I was too late Dean was dead. He had been torn to pieces by a hell hound. I didn't cry, I didn't scream. I was just empty. His lifeless body lying there, Sam was openly distraught and Bobby was silent I could see he was falling apart inside.

"Kiara there was nothing we could do, I'm sorry." Bobby said and hugged me. I didn't return it. This was why I didn't want to work with them in the first place after Matt died. I didn't want the pain of losing someone again, but to be honest I'd rather the pain than the emptiness that was currently filling me. We went back to Bobby's after burying Dean, I still felt empty. We downed beers all night and when they had gone to bed I carried on until I passed out. I woke up feeling a little worse for wear and none of them were up yet. And I did the stupidest thing in the world. I drove to a cross roads and summoned a damn demon. A short guy bolding and a little over weight appeared.

"Oh what's a matter petal? Missing lover boy?"

"I want a deal."

"Sorry toots no can do. No Deal ever again to bring back a Winchester. Them's the rules and I don't intend to break them."

"How about I break you if ya don't give me the damn deal." I hissed. He was about to respond when car headlights suddenly washed over me. I blinked through the light to see Dean's car. But of course it wasn't Dean it was Sam and Bobby.

"What are you doing ya damn Igit!" And that's when I finally crumpled. Bobby wasn't sure what to do, but Sammy wrapped me in his big strong arms and held me tight.

"I'm sorry Kiara."

"They won't even make a damn deal!" I cried as he walked me back to the car, Bobby drove mine back and Sammy put me to bed.

That was 4 months ago. I hadn't seen Sammy since he took off with that damn demon Ruby. He wouldn't listen to me when I said not to trust her. I even pulled the "what would Dean think" card, but no dice. There had been a lot of demon activity lately and it helped keep my mind off everything, but what suddenly bugged me one day was no call from Uncle Bobby. He had been calling me daily for the past 4 months to make sure I was ok, but today I got nothing. As I sat in a bar downing my fourth beer of the night and fending off only the second sales men to hit on me my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"K it's Pamela. You are not going to believe who's coming to my place!"

"Pam what are you talking about? I haven't heard from you in months and the first thing you wanna do is play guessing games?"

"DEAN WINCHESTER!" I choked on my beer.

"Pamela that's not fucking funny."

"Babe I am not joking. He's been pulled outta hell by something. Bobby and his cute brother have done everything they can think of to prove he is him and it is."

"And they're coming to you?"

"Yes they want me to do a read try and find out what is going on."

"Hold them as long as you can preferably till I can get there!" I shouted into the phone hanging up and racing to my car.

Three hours later I pulled up outside Pam's. There was Dean's car, but Sammy had been driving that and there to was Uncle Bobby's car. I jogged up the steps, but had a gun at the ready. The last thing I need was for this to be a trap. I opened the door my heart beats pace increasing. Then I hear Pam, trying to summon whatever dragged Dean out of Hell.

ARRRGGGGHHHH

That was Pam I burst into the room as the fire from the candles went back to normal. Pam was on the floor, Sammy looked worried and Uncle Bobby and…and Dean.

"Pam, what happened?" I asked dropping down beside her ignoring the look Dean gave me. I wasn't asking about her burnt out eyes more how it happened.

"It was bright so bright it burned." She sobbed. I pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Pammy it's gonna be ok, we'll get you to the hospital and then I'll kill it!" I snarled. Lifting her up.

"Kiara we should wait for an ambulance."

"Fuck the ambulance Uncle Bobby. I'll take her in my car." She was so shaky on her legs as I tried to get her out to the car. But it suddenly became easier as Dean lifted her other arm. We got her to the hospital and neither Dean or I spoke to each other and he soon left. I let Uncle Bobby call them when she came out of ICU and was stable.

"Kiara ya need to talk to him."

"And say what Uncle Bobby? Hey Dean I never told you how I felt and then you died my world ended? But you're back now let's hook up?"

"Well you could at least say hi to him. 4 months in hell Kiara."

"I know Bobby." He knew I was pissed as I hadn't referred to him as Uncle. He put his hand on my shoulder and let it be. He got up and left. I sat there for a while not knowing what to do. A pair of legs stopped in front of me and I slowly looked up to see a pair of soft blue eyes looking down on me. The man had shoulder length blonde hair, he was muscled but not in the extreme and dressed almost like a lumber jack or that's what sprung to mind with his check shirt and baggy jeans. He almost had a look of Chris Hemsworth about him.

"Kiara I can help you." He said and I shot up from my seat hand gripping the gun in my waist band. "There is no need for alarm. I am on your side." I knew I should have started carrying holy water. I couldn't cause a scene in case he decided to start attacking people. So I followed him out. He walked straight to my baby. I stood by her trunk and when he made no attempt to move I opened it and grabbed the canteen of holy water and threw some at him. Nothing. I grabbed a handful of salt and chucked that at him too. Still nothing.

"What the fuck are you?"

"I am Kaos."

"I asked what not who." I said angrily.

"That is of unimportance. What is of importance is Sam and the demon Ruby." My eyes went wide.

"How do you know about that?"

"It is in my interest to know and for me to help you." His tone never changed nor did his expression.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't try and kill Sam?"

"You don't all you need is little faith."

"Faith, ha in god? The being that allows demons to roam the earth and cause all this mess?" he shakes his head.

"You humans always so angry, so eager to blame and to hate. I am only here to help you, to stop further wrongs from happening." I blinked and he was gone. I got in to my car intending to go find Uncle Bobby maybe he could explain what that thing was. It was late by the time I rolled into town. I was feeling tired I hadn't slept in two days. I wasn't sure where Uncle Bobby was and I didn't want to call Dean or Sam. I looked to my side mirrors and there was Kaos out of nowhere he was just sat there. It took all I had to keep the car under control. I braked and the next thing I know he had grabbed my arm and I was stood outside an old barn. I heard gun blasts and went to run with my gun drawn, but Kaos stopped me.

"Get off me!"

"No, you need to watch, no harm will come to your friends." My friends? That's when I heard Dean's voice.

"Who are you?" Dean asks.

"Castiel," The man replies. As I sneak to the opening afraid to peak round and see what was happening.

"Yeah I figured that much, I mean what are you?" Dean asks.

"I'm an angel of the Lord," Castiel replies.

"Get the hell outta here. There's no such thing." I second that and look at Kaos, he nods as if saying it's the truth I wonder if he too is and 'angel' and scoff.

"This is your problem, Dean," Castiel says." You have no faith." Suddenly light flashes, but I can't see I step forward a little and see the shadow of wings on the barn wall.

"Well some angel you are," Dean says. "You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form," Castiel says, moving forward. "It can be… overwhelming to humans. So can my real voice. You already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel," Dean says in realisation. "That was you talking?" Castiel nods, and Dean makes a face. "Buddy, next time lower the volume."

"It was my mistake," Castiel says. "Certain people – special people – can perceive my true visage, I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now?" Dean asks. "What, holy tax accountant?" Always with the wise cracks, I guess it was one reason I had fallen for Dean.

"This, this is a vessel," Castiel says, gesturing to himself.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean says incredulously. "He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this," Castiel replied. I look at Kaos and he nods again then he must be possessing someone too.

"Look pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you really?" Dean asks.

"I told you," he says.

"Right. And why would an angel – rescue me from Hell?" Dean asks.

"Good things do happen, Dean," Castiel says, walking closer.

"Not in my experience," Dean says.

"What's the matter?" Castiel says. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why did you do it?" Dean says, ignoring Castiel's question. Did he really think he didn't deserve to be saved?

"Because God commanded it," Castiel replies. "Because we have work for you." I'd had enough bullshit for one day and Uncle Bobby was I had just realised laid out on the floor unmoving.

"Ok you wacked out son of a bitch. You and your looney friend Kaos can hit the bricks!" This Castiel looked at me in shock.

"Kiara what you doing here?" Dean shouted.

"Well I was coming to find you when Mr tall blonde and mysterious here comes and fucked if I know teleports me here. He then makes out like Mr Trench coat here that he's an angel too."

"But we are. Why are you so sceptical?" I scoffed again at Kaos.

"Thought angels were perceptive and knew what was going on? You seem to know who we are and that apparently we need help. Yet you don't understand why we don't trust you?"

"That is because you do." Kaos said simply ignoring everything else I said.

"Kaos what purpose did you intend to serve in bringing her here?"

"I have my mission as do you Castiel." And with that they both disappeared. I didn't look at Dean just dropped down beside Uncle Bobby.

"Bobby you ok can you hear me?"

"Kiara what you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get yourself killed old man." I smiled.

"Old man my ass, how many times do I have to tell ya I ain't in the ground yet!" I hugged him tightly.

"Good to see you're ok."

We grabbed some food and met up with Sam I didn't say much I didn't know if Uncle Bobby and Dean knew about Sam's liaisons with Ruby and what he was doing.

"I'm going to bed, laters." I said avoiding everyone's gaze. Uncle Bobby said something, but I was already out the door. I sat in my motel room cleaning my gun cursing everything and everyone when there was a knock at the door. I loaded my gun back up and took the safety off.

"Dean?" He stood there just looking at me.

"Can I come in?" I stepped to the side allowing him through. "Kiara about everything. Bobby told me…I'm…shit." I couldn't help but smile, same old Dean couldn't get his words out when it came to anything like an apology or talking feelings. "Why the hell did you try and make a deal?" He shouted suddenly, I hadn't expected him to react like that and his sudden anger. I flinched then I was in his arms his lips crashing down on mine like he was trying to eat my face. My tongue slipped inside his mouth and our tongues started a battle of dominance. I pulled off his jacket never breaking the kiss my hands trailing up his shirt. He walked me backwards to the bed and we broke the kiss as I slipped my t-shirt off and my pants leaving me in my bra and panties, I looked at Dean to see him just in his boxers and I pulled him to me capturing his lips with mine. He unhooked my bra with one hand and pulled it from me my breast spilling out. His lips quickly captured my left nipple as he nipped it twirling his tongue across it sucking fast drawing a moan from my lips. He moved to my other breast his hands trailing down my side to my panties and pulling them down as he planted kisses down my stomach making his way down to between my legs. One hand squeezing my hip with the other he rubbed a finger over my clit teasing my entrance.

"Damn so wet Kiara." My body arched as his lips sucked at my clit. Dean's tongue teasing his teeth nipping, he pushed in two fingers and began to work them in and out.

"Mmm Dean faster!" He obliged pushing in faster and harder till my walls tightened and spilled my juices all over his fingers and his waiting tongue. He kicked off his boxers and licked his way up my body pushing his tongue into my mouth and I could taste myself. I flipped us over and sank my teeth into his chest my tongue rolling over his nipple making him gasp. I scraped my nails down his chest licking my lips at his erect cock spilling pre-cum. I teased my tongue over his tip tasting the salty-ness of his cum before sucking on the head of his cock. He didn't like me teasing as he pushed up shoving his full length into my mouth. I readjusted so I wouldn't gag and worked his shaft squeezing his balls in my hand. He thrust into my mouth one final time his hot sticky cum filling my mouth and I swallowed it all.

He helped guide me down on to his condom covered dick his hands digging into my sides as I grinded in to him. I rode him massaging my breast with my own hands my body arching back. He flipped us over pounding hard and fast into my tingling pussy. He bit down on my neck as my walls tightened around his throbbing cock. My orgasm rolled through my body arching up into him so he slammed harder and deeper than before filling his condom as he shouted my name. He fell forward resting his weight on his arms and kissed me softly before rolling to the side.

"You aren't going to take off again are you?" He asked his eyebrow raised. I rolled into him hooking my leg with his and draping my arm across his chest.

"Not if you don't want me too." And he wrapped his arms round me.

A/N: Ok third part of the series done. How do you like what's happened so far? I know this was kinda just a giant filler, but it was something I needed to do and had been bugging me for months! Anything you want me to tackle then leave it in a review or PM me :D Kiara is mine and Kaos is HaphazardbyMikey's, thank for him chic :D


End file.
